


What the hell, grandma?!

by Urghhh3



Category: GOT7
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Bonding, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, No Angst, No Homophobia, University student Jinyoung, business major Jinyoung, his grandma just wants him to be happy, homosexuality is accepted, sports major mark, university student Mark, volunteering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urghhh3/pseuds/Urghhh3
Summary: Mark volunteers in a retirement home, where he has to take care of Park Ha-Eun.Now, what do you do with an old woman who wants to see her only grandson in a happy relationship before she eventually dies? Right. You start fake dating said grandson.The only problem? Who knows when she'll end up dying (how long will they have to pretend?) and who even allowed that grandson, Park Jinyoung, to be this handsome?!
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Comments: 28
Kudos: 69





	1. That old twat Jang-Mi!

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue when I'll be updating or how many chapters this fic will have.  
> There are probably some big mistakes in my writing.  
> I'm writing this as my fluffy support fic for these tiring times... So please don't be too harsh.
> 
> Stay safe and healthy.

Mark always had a lot of love to give.  
He was not a person of many words, but he still wanted to help others as much as he could. His mother once said, he was like that as a small child too.  
So it came to no ones surprise that he started to volunteer in a retirement home. It was one of those places where old people were living on their own, but every two days someone came to check in on them, if not in person, at least per phone call.

Marks job was to meet up with an old woman once a week, take her to important appointments, go grocery shopping with her or just sit and talk. He liked the woman they paired him up with. She was all over the place but very gentle and still so fit he barely had to go to appointments with her. Before her, he had a grumpy old guy, who had now moved into a full time retirement home and was out of his care.

He only had been with her for 5 weeks, which means 5 meetings for about one to two hours, but he already loved Park Ha-eun. And he couldn’t speak for her, but from their conversations he felt like she liked him too. At least if the amount of food he had to stuff into himself in those five meetings was an indicator for a good relationship.

Currently, he was sitting in one of her big armchairs. He had a piece of cake in front of himself, next to a nice cup of coffee. There was some piano music playing in the background and he felt at home. Somehow he felt like he already knew her for years, which most likely had to do with her way of making him feel welcome.  
“And then that old twat Jang-Mi really thought I was making eyes at Chul-Woo!” Mark choked a bit, trying to suppress his laugher. “You should see that man. He’s really not that handsome,” she ate some cake and Mark nodded in response.

He came over after Ha-eun had just finished her swimming class, so now she was telling him about today’s drama. She went twice a week; a senior class. “I bet she was scared you’d take him before she has a chance! I mean look at you!” he grinned. The woman gently slapped his arm at that, laughing. “Oh, you flatterer! Your mother has brought you up wonderful.” her words made him feel warm inside. He really loved his parents and hearing people speak good about them was always nice.

After finishing their cake, he got up to go wash their dishes. The woman following right behind him, telling him over and over that she’d do it and he could just sit down again. But Mark just continued, reminding her that he was there to help, not just to get fed.  
A few moments later, she gave in and sat down at the kitchen table, watching him work. A smile prominent on her face. “Are you sure you don’t want me to introduce you to my granddaughters? They’re both beautiful young girls, a bit older than you, but still!” a chuckle escaped his lips, his eyes not leaving the water filling the sink. He knew that question.

“Yes, I’m sure. You know, I totally would love to meet them, but I always said that I want to travel to the moon before I start dating. And a man has to stick to his word,” the older lady laughed at his words. She asked him the same question since the second meeting, over and over, and every time he had a new answer. Last week he told her he wanted to become a world wide known baker before finding love.

“You still promise to tell me when that happens, right?” he nodded and the talk was over again. What would he come up with next week? Maybe finish reading every book in a library? Learn tango? Who knows.

After finishing cleaning, he took her outside for a small walk in the garden. They talked about university for a bit and about his plants to go see his family in the summer. Mostly he listened to stories about Ha-euns childhood. She was a rebel back in her school days. At least that’s how her parents were describing her to their friends. But she didn’t mind, she met her husband that way.

Whenever she was not talking about her childhood or family, she was talking about her husband. He died four years ago, but they were together for nearly all her life, so she still holds him close to her heart. A love you want to find yourself.

Last time Mark has asked about the rest of her family. She talks about them from time to time, like the question about her granddaughters, but it seemed like they were not coming over much. It was a bit surprising for him when he found out that she indeed had family, since she was part of this program and usually the people they took care of had no family left.

She told him they were too busy to make time often, but they called at least every second week and once a month one of them would visit, so it was alright. Mark felt his heart shatter a bit at that, Ha-eun was such a great woman, how could they not find time for her? And on the inside he decided to not like her family as much as he liked her. He didn’t knew them, so he couldn’t hate them, but still.

After the walk, he took her back to her apartment, saying his goodbyes. He still had training in the afternoon and had to make it a short visit today. But he promised to make up the time next week, where he would tend to her garden. Ha-eun had a small garden space behind the building, and while she loved taking care of her vegetables, there were a few things she couldn’t do on her own anymore.

He waited for her to go inside before walking to the bus stop, taking the next bus back to university. Sitting on the bus he turned on his phone again, he always turned it off for his volunteering time. A few seconds after, his phone was showing notifications from his friends, all asking where he was. He opened Jacksons message first.

Jackson:  
Where are you? Coach messaged us to come earlier today!

Mark went back to his notifications, seeing the message of his coach between other unread ones. He let out a silent groan. Answering Jackson.

Mark:  
On my way! My phone was off. Sorry.

He copy pasted the same message to the rest of the team members asking where he was, hoping at least one would see it and tell their coach. Lastly he read his mothers message.

Mom:  
Please call me in the afternoon! Your sister wants to come to visit you before you come home for summer break.

Mark:  
I’ll be off at around 7pm. I’ll call you after dinner.

So one of his sisters is coming. He didn’t knew what to think about it. He hasn’t had any family over since starting university. He moved to Korea on his own after receiving a fully paid scholarship at a sports boarding school, his family staying in America for work.

Most times he flew back home for breaks. It was way cheaper than having his whole family come to Korea. His parents came twice, his sisters were never over, his brother came with his parents once. But only back in school, not since university started.

He loved his family but he also was a different person around them as he was around his university friends. That was probably normal, but he was a bit scared on how they’d react.

The bus stopped and so did his mind, he left the bus just to run over to the changing room, getting dressed fast to join the volleyball team. He told the coach that his phone was turned off because he had an appointment and after running two laps, he finally joined his friends.

“Yo! You’re so lucky coach loves you. If it would have been me or Bam, we would have been dead right now,” Jackson greeted him. BamBam, his other best friend agreed over the net. “Where were you anyway?” he asked. “Working,” he didn’t want to talk much, after already being late half an hour. “Now focus on the game or he suddenly changes his mind to kill me nonetheless.”

His friends looked over at their coach, who was already watching them and agreed. Today’s practice went by fast. Probably because Mark has already missed most of it. “Tuan. Be on time tomorrow!” were his coaches last words before they were dismissed.  
He gave thumbs up, already running towards the dressing room. He had to grab dinner fast, so he could call his mother. She was a very nice woman, but you don’t want to let her wait.

He managed to get to his room at 7:30pm. Calling her right away. She answered after two rings. “Hello love! I was waiting for you to call. Are you finished for today?” her voice made him instantly relax into his bed. He missed his family. He had his friends around and now something like a grandma, but he still missed them. “Hey mom… Yes, I just got back from dinner. I just have to do some studying and then I’m done for the day,” he closed his eyes. Focussing only on his mothers voice, nearly imagining her to be in the same room. Those last few month since Christmas were suddenly feeling way too long.

“So, Tammy wants to come visit you!” she finally revealed which sister she was talking about. “She was asked if she could meet up with a business partner in America and she agreed under the terms to do it when she wants. So she will come to visit you for three days and the both of you will come home for the vacations together afterwards,” Mark chuckled a bit. It was clear that his mother didn’t ask him if it was okay, but rather already had everything planned with Tammy.

“That sounds lovely. Will she stay in a hotel?” he looked around his small room. If he’d try hard he probably could fit a guest bed, but it would most likely be really uncomfortable. In first year they had bigger rooms because they shared them. But since most failed their exam at the end of the year, having to leave university, the second years always get one person rooms. That’s the plus of being in a major with only few people.

“Yes. Her work will provide her with a hotel room. And she only has to meet her colleague one evening and has nothing planned for the rest of the time. She told me that the business partner is very handsome and around your age. Maybe you should go with her!” Mark groaned.

“Mom. I told you I don’t want to date until finishing university. I barely have time to do anything at all, especially dating,” he whined, but can you blame him? “You have enough time to take a job next to university, so you can also meet someone! When will you finally introduce a boyfriend to us Mark?” he grumbled. “You know, volunteering looks good on your resume and-” she cut him off “and my focus should be my studies, you should support that decision!” his mom mimics him. “Okay okay, I’ll let it slide for now… Greetings from Joey and your father. They’re excited for you to come home soon,” a smile came back to his face, hearing that. “I’m excited too, love you mom...” his voice a lot softer now. “We love you too Mark.”

He finally went to sleep a bit after midnight. Today was really stressful.


	2. A prince, not a princess.

Mark felt like he had challenged some higher power when he said that those last few days were stressful, because he barely had time to shut his eyes now.

Two of his profs wanted to have an essay handed in before the weekend and while that would normally be okay, his coach also updated their training times for the upcoming game. And because Mark always was a stupid person, he had not only taken Volleyball when he started university but also was part of the track team, now the captain of the team actually.  
So, saying he had much on his hands was an understatement.

“We barely see you anymore!” Jackson whined next to him while he shoved his mouth full with lunch. Reading over one of his essays while doing so, to make sure again that there aren’t any mistakes. “You’re being dramatic,” he said, mouth full. “And you’re being disgusting,” Bam commented to his bubbling around his food. “Also, Jackson is quite right. You’re either studying or training. Do you even breath?” Mark looked up at his friend. Holding in for a second.

He acted as if he was thinking about it, but ended up shaking his head, eyes going back to his paper. “No time. I’m back with you on Friday after handing in both essays,” he answered after finishing his bite.  
Jackson groaned. “That’s still two more days. Until then we’ll probably have forgotten how you even look like.” Mark laughed at that, “Yeah, probably.”

He felt like bursting into tears the second he gave away the papers. Finally space again.

Normally he really had not much of a problem with his time. He usually didn’t have much work as a captain, since the team still had a coach doing most work and both, track and volleyball were two times a week for one and a half hours, so it was okay. But not with two essays put in between.

“Finally! You’re ours again!” BamBam put an arm around his shoulder, pulling him out of the office. Both his friends went with him to give away the papers, so they could spend the rest of the day together. Mark laughed, “yes. Finally!”

“Let’s go to the movies, I really feel like watching something super funny right now,” Jackson said on his other side. Bam and Mark both were fine with his idea.

They ended up watching some random comedy that just started when they arrived, everyone a big bag of popcorn in their hands and laughing until they’re crying. At first Mark wanted to take off the evening and just sleep, but he really needed this. He needed his friends around him and he needed something to laugh about after this week of nothing but studying and training.

The romantic moments between both main characters shortly had him thinking about his phone call with his mother. But he pushed that thought away again. Yes, relationships were something wonderful and yes, he would love to have one himself, but right now he just has no time. Also, he has his friends. They’re just as great as any relationship could be… And way less drama.

After the movie ended, they went to get something to eat, the sleepiness finally catching up with Mark. His eyes heavy as never before.

“Oh dear, let’s get you home.” Mark has no clue which one of his friends had said that. He really had a hard time holding his head up now. They got up, cleaned away their stuff and made it out of the restaurant. Mark leaning against Bam, while Jackson called them a taxi back to university.  
“You really need some good sleep. Can you sleep in tomorrow?” Jackson asked after hanging up the phone, announcing that the taxi would be here soon. Mark nodded his head, “I’m working tomorrow. But from 2pm to 4. So I can sleep in...”

They stood in silence for a bit until the car arrived. Mark stumbled inside, while the other two followed. The car has yet to leave the parking lot, but Mark is already asleep on BamBams shoulder.

Mark woke up to the sun filling his room. For a moment panic washed over him. How the hell did he get back? But then the pictures of a whining Jackson filled his mind. Mark on his back, switching between sleep and grumbling about how Jackson was moving way too much.  
He closed his eyes again for a moment, relaxing. After a few moments, he grabbed his phone, seeing that his friends even managed to put it on a charger. It was 11pm, so he really did sleep in.

Checking his social media first, he finally got out of bed and into his small bathroom. He brushed his teeth, got his hair done and changed into workout clothes. He wanted to go running before getting something to eat and having to leave.  
On his way out, he met some of the other students, but didn’t really gave them much attention.

Working out was great and his body was finally letting go of all the stress of the past week.

“Are you sure this is your first time gardening?” Mark laughed. “Yes, I’m pretty sure,” he was sitting on his knees in Ha-euns vegetable patch, pulling out the weed between the plants.

“You really are a talented young boy...” she murmured, continuing to watch his every move. They had placed a chair next to the patch, so the woman could talk to him while he worked, and also, so that he would know what to do. Because while it seemed like he had a natural talent in pulling out weeds, he had no clue what he was doing most of the time.

“So, how was your week?” Ha-eun asked. And Mark told her. Everything. About how his sister will come visit him soon, about those mean professors giving him two essays to work on next to practice and about his friends who had to take him to bed yesterday. And she listened.  
It didn’t happen often that Mark talked that much around her, so she enjoyed his mood swing and took in every word he said.

“My sister wants me to accompany her to a business meeting, because that business partner is single… She doesn’t understand that I’m a busy man yet,” he looked up to the woman, grinning at their inside joke, which she answers with a laugh. “Well maybe the lady is a beautiful princess, you should at least try,” Mark shook his head, already working again, “A prince, not a princess.”

Ha-eun was quiet after that. And Mark realized that it was the first time talking about his liking for boys in front of her. He suddenly felt strange. It hasn’t happened in a while that Mark had met someone homophobic, and he really hoped that she wasn’t one of them.

He slowly lifts his head, looking at her. Ha-euns was frowning at him and Marks heart shattered. He already felt the need to somehow get out of this situation until she finally spoke up again.

“So that’s the reason you want to go to the moon rather than meeting my lovely granddaughters?” he nodded, but shook his head right after. Ha-eun, not letting him speak, continued “Why didn’t you say so earlier?! I have a very handsome grandson as well! He’s your age! Oh, you would be a wonderful match. He may look a little stuck up at first, but he’s a business major, so that’s expected. He’s actually very handsome and nice!”

Mark started laughing. All his worries washing away. Thank god he was right about that woman. She was wonderful in every way. “That’s great. I bet he is a really handsome young man,” his eyes went back to the ground, his hands starting to work again. “Maybe I’ll meet him one day. If he is as charming as his grandmother, I doubt I could say no to him,” at that the woman swatted his arm again.

They fell back into silence, only a few comments here and there about what Mark should do next.

It took the all of the two hours to get the vegetable patch back in shape, including watering it and cutting off old branches from some plants. But Mark actually enjoyed it. He would have never guessed to be the type of person to find fun in gardening, but then again, he would have not guessed to help out older people in his free time just a few years ago, as well.

Ha-eun and Mark both went up to her apartment again, where Mark went to freshen up a little bit and waited for Ha-eun to do the same. “I’ll leave now. Next week will be a game on Friday, so I can only come Saturday or Sunday. Which would fit better for you?” he leaned against the door frame, while the woman was checking her calendar. “Sunday would be amazing. I’m having a guest over in the morning, but you can come whenever you like… They won’t stay long anyway,” she smiled. “Alright, see you next week granny!” Mark waved her goodbye, and she waved back. A smile on her lips, just like always.


	3. You're calling her granny!

The following week went by fast. The first match was a loss by the finishing serve and the second one was a win for their team. Mark didn’t even remembered the second one, which was Saturday morning, so he silently thanked Ha-eun for choosing Sunday. After a game he loved to spend his time relaxing, not working.

Mark closed his books. He just finished reading over the notes he took in yesterdays lecture and writing out the most important things. While he was very good in the practical part of his studies, he needed to actively put in work for the theoretical part. At least Jack and Bam had the same problem. He was fast to pick up on any type of sport, but theory always was a struggle for him.

Sometimes he wished to be a bit more like his big sisters in that way. They got through school without struggling and only had to study a bit before every exam, since they always understood everything right from the start. They were awful at sports though. Which is why Tammy went for a business major, working some high end job now and Grace didn’t attend university but is working in finances now. Joey is currently struggling through school to study music later on. He had the same problems as Mark. Not understanding Math at all, but being able to play two different instruments without problems.

Thanks to the game in the morning and studying afterwards, it was already 3pm again. He put away his books for the upcoming lectures on Monday and got up. Stretching for a moment, he took up his phone afterwards. Mark decided to send a message to his friends.

Mark:  
I just finished studying. Wanna grab a coffee?

BamBam:  
Can’t. I have a date in an hour. See ya later!

Mark:  
:( Jackson?

Jackson:  
I’m still in the library. If you wanna help me with my work so I’ll be done faster?

Mark:  
On my way… But you’ll pay for coffee afterwards!

He put his phone away, switching from his “study outfit” to a normal one. When he studied in his room, instead of the library, he always wore the most comfortable stuff he could find. And if that meant his boxers, when the summer got too hot, so will it be. Today he had a hoodie, sweatpants combo, which he turned into a jeans and hoodie combo instead. He checked up his hair in the mirror and grabbed his wallet, keys as well as his phone, heading out to meet Jackson.

On his way he received a short message from Tammy, infos about her flight details and stuff like that. He gave his okay and put his phone on silent. It was always a bit awkward if you forgot that before entering the library.

Mark had to suppress a laugh when he finally saw Jackson at one of the study desks. Head on the table, books and papers spread all around him. “That bad?” he asked, voice a bit more quiet so he wouldn’t annoy anyone else. Jackson jumped in his chair, looking up at him surprised. His features relaxing right after seeing who was talking to him. “You wouldn’t believe just how bad! Why does the human have so many muscles and why do we gotta know about them?!” he whined, getting angry looks from people all around the room. Jackson responding with a more quiet “sorry.”

“Because we’re sport majors. We use those muscles every single day,” he grinned, sitting down next to his friend.

The rest of his day was spend trying to work through Jacksons notes with him. The coffee was skipped for the sake of his friends GPA. What a pity. At least, Mark told himself, he had done double repetition now and was most likely a pro on the human muscle system.

“Granny! I’m heeereee” he let himself inside. He had a key, because while they only worked with relatively fit people, there could always a be reason why they can’t open the door on their own anymore. And Ha-eun had told him to just come in the first day already. Obviously only to the appointments they had made. It would most likely be really scary if Mark jut randomly came over and used the key.  
“Mark! I’m in the kitchen,” a voice answered, muffled from the door in between.

He moved over to said kitchen, knocking one time and entering right after. “I bought some fruit on my way. There was a market a few blocks away, so I thought we could bake a cake with the fruits or somethin-” he stopped in his tracks when he saw that there was another person in the kitchen. Facing away from the door. “Oh, your guest is still here,” he looked towards the older woman, “should I come back later?”

Ha-eun got up, shaking her head and taking the fruit from him. “No, just come in!” she put the fruit away and the guest finally turned around to face him. Mark was met with a boy around his age. Definitely no one he knew. “Who are you?” the boy asked, as if Mark had to defend the fact that he visited Ha-eun. “I’m Mark; Mrs. Parks geriatric nurse. Sorry to interrupt your get together,” he was pushed down onto one of the chairs. “Now now, stop acting so formal with me,” Ha-eun slapped his arm softly. “Geriatric nurse?! You have a nurse?” the boy looked at the woman offended, but she was too busy getting some coffee ready for Mark, to answer.

The boy turned towards Mark now, “she doesn’t need a nurse. She can still do everything perfectly fine on her own.” Okay, Mark didn’t like him. “I think granny can decide perfectly fine herself, if or if not she needs my assistance. Thank you,” he tried to be as polite as possible, while also making clear that the boy could shut up. “Granny?!” he squeaked slightly.

“Come on Jinyoung. Drink your coffee and leave Mark alone. He’s a very nice young gentleman,” and finally it clicked. The pieces adding themselves together. “Oh, so you’re Jinyoung, the grandson...” his voice was not supposed to come out that flat, but his idea that he didn’t like her family manifested itself even more, now that he had met one of them. “You warned me that he would be a bit stuck up in the beginning Ha-eun, but I couldn’t believe it when he’s supposed to be your grandchild,” he took the cup of coffee from the now laughing woman, taking a sip “- but now I get it.” His eyes taking in the other boy. Sure, he was quite good looking but still very rude. “Excuse me? I’m not stuck up!” the boy, Jinyoung, said. Looking at his grandmother in protest. But again, she just ignored him and got back to her own coffee.

“Mark is a sports major, you know? And he volunteers in his free time,” Mark chuckled a bit, knowing just what she was doing right now. “I told you, I’m busy learning diving right now!” he looked at the woman, who just smiled. “Yes, but those excuses won’t work anymore, now that I know you’re gay.”  
“Can someone tell me what diving has to do with being gay?” Jinyoung looked from one to the other and back. Still trying to catch up with whatever happened in the last few minutes. “Nothing. Literally nothing,” Mark chuckled.

They continued to talk a while, deciding along the way to just eat the fruit without the cake. With time moving on, Mark learned that Jinyoung wasn’t as bad as he seemed, yet he still didn’t like him. It could be the fact that Mark was still angry at his family for not spending more time around their grandmother, it could also be the fact that Jinyoung bluntly stated that sports majors were nothing more than a few muscles without a brain somewhere in the conversation.

He was really glad today, when his two hours were over and he was able to leave. Yes, he was happy to spend some time around Ha-eun, but he really had no problem to stay away from her grandson.

So saying he was annoyed when he was greeted by a boy with short black hair the next week again, was an understatement. He looked at Ha-eun for a moment, but decided to not comment on it. At least today he had something to do and wasn’t forced to hold a conversation with the boy.

The spring heat had brought all three of them outside into the garden, where Ha-eun placed herself on a chair again, while Mark got the lawn mower out. The garden wasn’t too big, so it wouldn’t take long, at least in comparison to the garden the guy, he worked for before, had. Jinyoung had placed himself next to his grandmother and watched him with a frown. “So basically, you got yourself an unpaid worker…” he said, loud enough for Mark to hear, but not loud enough so that Mark could actually comment on it without looking like he was listening in on their conversation. That boy knew exactly what he was doing. Ha-eun swatted his arm gently, “no. Mark is working to polish up his resume. And I have him help me because it’s always so quiet in the house.” At least she was still on Marks side.

Setting everything up, Mark walked over to both of them, getting rid of his jacket and putting it aside for now. Ha-eun poked her grandson, pointing to Mark, “look at him. Isn’t he such a handsome young fellow?” he felt a slight blush creeping up his face at the compliment, covering his arms but laughing nonetheless. “Now who’s the charmer granny? I think you’re just as bad as me,” he walked away from both again, finally starting his actual work. Every conversation blocked out by the loud noises from the lawn mower.

He didn’t need to hear the conversations to feel them watching however, and while he had no problem with people watching him, he always had people watching his games as well, he was feeling slightly uncomfortable under their stares. It’s weird. You can do something million times, but as soon as someone was watching, you suddenly felt like you’ve never done it before.

It was very funny however, that not just Ha-eun was watching him, but Jinyoung as well. It’s not like there wouldn’t be some work for that guy too, if he wanted to help his grandma out. Last time he was all loud about how she wouldn’t need Marks help but even now he himself did not do anything. But in the end that was for Ha-eun to judge. A small chuckle escaped him anyway.

“Enjoying the show?” he asked, after finishing up some time later. Finally going over to the old woman again and letting himself drop onto the grass in front of them. “Definitely! You remind me so much of my husband… He also was very hard working and looking handsome while doing so. Isn’t he looking handsome while working Jinyoung?” she addressed the boy.

Jinyoung pulled up an eyebrow at that question, looking a bit unsure at how he was supposed to answer that. Mark escaped another chuckle. “I guess?” he answered finally. “Wonderful! Look Mark, he is quite charming in his own way. You both should spend some time together,” she addressed Mark again. “But granny, you know I want to search the ocean for mermaids first!” he countered her words.

Ha-eun got up, laughing. “You both put back all the equipment, I’ll head inside first,” and before one of them could say anything, she was gone. For an old lady, way too fast.

“Okay, so what’s your deal?” Jinyoung spoke up, and Mark looked at him questioning. “You know, she doesn’t have much money right? There’s nothing for you in her will...” at that he let out an actual loud laugh. “You know, some people actually do stuff without an ulterior motive...” he stood up while talking, grabbing the now empty chair to bring it into the storage room. “You’re calling her granny!” the boy followed him, his own chair in his hands. “Because she told me I could,” Mark put his chair away, finally turning around to Jinyoung.

“I started volunteering because I like it. Your grandma is alone most of the time because your family is busy, so she participated in this program-” Jinyoung opened his mouth to say something but Mark continued without letting him speak, “I don’t want any money or whatever from her or your family so you don’t have to worry about that. And no matter if you like it or not, I will continue to visit her once a week and I will continue to act all friendly with you in front of her because she seems to love you and your sisters enough to try to marry you off to me every single time I’m over. I won’t take her love and cheerfulness away just because you are a little twat who can’t deal with the fact that your family fucked up,” and then he left.

Either that was his death, and the boy would tell his grandmother about what just happened so she’ll send him home, or it was a wakeup call for Jinyoung that maybe he should try to be nicer around Mark. No matter the outcome, he just hoped that the boy would not visit again while Mark was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Jinyoung finally has arrived...  
> And oh dear, Mark does not like a stuck up business major...
> 
> The beginning of the next chapter will have a short switch to Jinyoungs point of view, but the overall story is focused on Mark.


	4. We're going to become best friends in no time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's the Jinyoung point of view!  
> Next chapter we're back with Mark.

To say Jinyoung was at a loss for words was an understatement. He was now standing alone, in his grandmothers garden shed, the chair he was supposed to put away still in his hands. After being called out by his grandmothers geriatric nurse.

His eyes moved from the place where the guy was just standing to the chair in his hands and further to the door where he just vanished behind.

Did that boy really just told Jinyoung in his face that his family fucked up? Seemingly yes. Was Jinyoung, who usually always spoke his mind, unable to say anything against it? Also yes.

Well, that went awesome.

He shook his head, trying to get back on track, finally storing away the chair. “Crazy idiot,” he mumbled, closing the shed behind himself, locking the door and walking up to the door and back into his grandmothers apartment. His eyes instantly landing on the other boy, sitting next to his grandma like nothing happened.

“There you are! Come, sit down. I prepared some lemonade while waiting for the both of you. It’s hot outside, drinking is important,” she grabbed his arm and pulled him down onto her couch. Jinyoung left on the table, Mark right. “Yes Jinyoung, you definitely should sit down to drink some lemonade after all that hard work just now,” Mark commented, getting a glare from him in return.

The woman, already walking through the kitchen again, grabbed the drink and placed it on the table. Sitting down with them. She shushed Mark for his comment, who grinned in response and started filling up their glasses. “You two really are stubborn,” she murmured. “Don’t worry granny,” yes, he said granny out of spite, “-we’re going to become best friends in no time...” Jinyoung finished, pulling an eyebrow up at the now glaring Mark.

He knew he could just tell his grandmother about Mark badmouthing her family, but something was holding him back. Maybe the idea that she would not believe him, being way too charmed by the other already, or maybe also the factor that Jinyoung was really interested in how things would turn out in the end. He felt like Mark could have a few aces up his sleeves, but so did Jinyoung.

And one of Marks aces was being played now, while he leaned forward, propping his face up on his arms, elbows on the table, looking at Jinyoung all nice and sweet. “Only best friends? How disappointing. I was already imagining a beautiful black and white wedding, or white and red. Red’s my favourite colour after all...” and you know what? He was never one to back out of a challenge, so he mirrored Marks position, smile just as nice and sweet, answering, “wonderful. White is mine. Let’s do it baby.”

They glared at each other. If this would have been a movie there would be little lightning bolts flying through the air, Jinyoung was sure of it. At least until someone, his grandma, was coughing next to them, having them jump in their seats.  
“I’m very happy to see you both get along well, but please continue drinking while doing so, or else the ice in your glass will end up melting,” and Jinyoung who had no clue what to answer to that, took up his lemonade and drank it just like his grandma said.  
Mark as well, not that Jinyoung was watching him. Obviously.

When his body finally hit his bed in the evening, he felt absolutely exhausted. He didn’t really do that much today and it was Mark who had worked in his grandmas garden, yet Jinyoungs muscles were aching as if he was the one running circles trying to cut the grass.

It was probably thanks to the workout he had done after finally arriving home, earlier in the day. He just had to get quite a lot off his mind after staying over at his grandmothers place with Mark.

Mark, god, just that name alone had Jinyoung all tense again. Who the hell did that guy think he was to speak like that to Jinyoung. Especially when it came to his own family! It’s really not his fault that he was busy with university. Not everyone only had to flex their muscles to get good grades.

He groaned, turning around to bury his face in his pillow. It was a long time since someone got under his skin so much as this guy. But then again, usually the people around him had no guts to call him out like that. Most likely because Jinyoung was always with his friends and even if he loved them, he knew they could look quite intimidating.

He turned back around, grabbing his phone to check the time. Instead he saw a message from his best friend.

Jaebum:  
Where are you? We’re waiting with dinner…  
Why aren’t you answering?  
Okay, we’re leaving without you.  
We got you a portion to go, just come over to get it when you’re back.

Jinyoung checked when the last message was send, seeing it was just half an hour ago. That meant it wasn’t too late to go and get himself the food. His stomach grumbling just when he was about to get up. That’s a sign.

He dragged himself out of his room and towards the room at the end of the hall, knocking two times. It didn’t take long for his friend to open up, looking at him with the most judging eyes ever.

And while Jinyoung was never one to avoid conversation, he really had no intention to even start one right now. So he pushed himself through the door, grabbing the take out container and letting himself drop onto Jaebums bed. “Don’t ask. Just don’t.” and he didn’t.  
Instead he was a good friend and closed the door, sitting down next to him so he wouldn’t eat alone.

“So you know, Mark? The dude that suddenly appeared last time I was over at my grandma? The one who got all sassy?” he started after a while. Feeling better already, now that he had some food inside of him. Jaebum nodded, how could he not, Jinyoung had talked his ear off afterwards. “The nurse,” he confirmed.  
“Yes, that guy. He was over today as well. And you know what he did? He called me out on the fact that my family has no time for my grandma!” his blood was boiling again. It was probably unhealthy how fast this guy got under his skin, but who could blame him? He would have to watch his blood pressure if this was about to become a long time situation.

Jaebum pulled up an eyebrow, “and what did you do?”  
A pout forming on Jinyoungs lips, “nothing. He didn’t even gave me a chance to answer. He just went all sassy on me and stomped off. And when I went inside as well, he was all friendly with me again and acted as if nothing had happened! Argh! Can you believe this guy?” he nearly dropped his container while talking. His hands moving just as fast as his words.

“Have you told your grandma about it? I mean, she signed up for that program right? So she can fire him as well...” and it sounded so easy when he said it. But Jinyoung did not find it that easy. “But that would give him the satisfaction of knowing that what he said bothered me. And I-” Jaebum cut him off “- you ARE bothered by it...”

Stupid best friends and their way of knowing you better than you do yourself. “How could I not? I mean we both clearly know that I love my grandma and try to get as much time in as possible. But it’s not that easy when university is this stressful all the time. I don’t have to tell you that, you’re literally in my class,” he knew he was right in that point. He did try to make time for his grandma.  
Yes, he could only visit twice a month, but at least he did visit her. And maybe he could go meet her a bit more often, but he also had stuff to do in his free time. He was meeting his friends and worked out every second day. Was it his fault that Mark had so much time to offer that he could go volunteering? No.

Jaebum chuckled next to him. “It’s good seeing you all fired up again. I don’t think you have whined like that since middle school… Maybe Mark isn’t that bad after all,” and if he wanted to say anything else. He couldn’t. Not with his pillow against his face at least.

Stupid best friends and their way of knowing you better than you do yourself.

Jinyoung grabbed his take out box again and continued to eat. Ignoring his best friend laughing his ass of right next to him. How dare he side with his enemy. Yes, Mark was his enemy now. And if he was being childish right now, who was there to judge him for that? Except maybe Jaebum but he was already getting ignored anyway.  
“You just lost your best friend privileges,” he murmured around his food. “I’d be scared if I wouldn’t know that you love me too much for that.” And both of them knew that was true.


	5. And you are? - I’m his boyfriend.

When Ha-eun called him to go grocery shopping the upcoming week, Marks body relaxed instantly.

Grocery shopping, he wouldn’t meet Jinyoung there. Also, the fact that he was still being called over to her meant that either that guy hasn’t spilled to his grandma or that Ha-eun didn’t mind. Most likely this first one, but either way, Mark didn’t mind.

And he was right. Arriving at her apartment, he wasn’t greeted with a mob of black hair this time. Instead Ha-eun was pushing him out of the door again, all ready to go. “What do we have to get? You usually go grocery shopping by yourself,” he asked her. Following her out of the front door. “I need to stock up on beverages as well as some other things. I can’t bring up the bottles myself,” she stated. Mark nodded, that made sense.

They made their way over to the store, the car ride spend in silence until suddenly Ha-eun spoke up. “What are you doing next weekend?” Mark had to think about it for a moment. “I don’t think I have anything planned yet, except studying obviously, why?”  
A wide smile spread on the womans face. “It’s my birthday Saturday and I’d love it if you would join the celebration. Jinyoung will also attend, so you already know someone other than me,” and suddenly Mark regretted not asking why before stating that he had time.

“Sure, I’d love to come. How could I not go and celebrate my favourite grannys birthday?” she gently swatted his arm.

Mark would meet the rest of the family. He already felt a headache form. If they were even a bit like Jinyoung he would most likely end up dead at the party. Should he call his Mother beforehand and tell her he loved her one last time?  
“Oh, and could you come earlier? I could need a helping hand with the preparations… You can obviously write it down for the week after so you won’t work more than you have to,” Ha-eun asked while Mark stopped the car in the parking lot. “Don’t worry, I’ll help you. Will there be cake?” she nodded, “then I’ll do it for free.”

They got through the grocery list fast. And they only met one friend of Ha-eun which whom she talked for about 20 minutes. What was it with old people that they always spend so long talking in a grocery store. Mark stood awkwardly next to her the whole time, trying not to pull out his phone to have something to do. He wanted to keep up the picture of him not being a typical student always on his phone, thank you very much. No one had to know that he could spend hours on end on his phone when he was bored at home.

After 10 minutes Ha-eun had taken pity on him and gave him the grocery list so he could already move on alone and get the drinks written down. And Mark was never gone that fast. He bowed good bye to the other woman first, already the shopping cart in his hands and walking down the isle seconds later.

Should he buy her a birthday gift? Mark had no clue what Ha-eun liked when he thought about it. He didn’t even knew her favourite colour. Well, he knew that her grandson liked white, but that didn’t really help with choosing her gift.

He stopped in front of the beverages, looking over the list once again. Some wine, some juice, and some water. Easy. But what kind of wine should he choose and what kind of juice? Suddenly Mark wasn’t so sure about his choice of going alone anymore.

“Shouldn’t we buy some more? I don’t think one bottle will be enough. Youngjae will come as well right?” the voice came from his right and a shiver ran down Marks spine. He knew that voice. No matter how much he would like to not know it.  
He turned around and surprise, there was Jinyoung, only a few feet away. Right next to him was another guy.  
Inside Mark was cursing out every god ever known to mankind. Today was his Jinyoung free work day! Why was he here?

Is that what people were talking about? That as soon as you’ve met someone, you’re more likely to see them everywhere because suddenly the stranger wasn’t just a face in the crowd anymore?

And just as Mark was about to turn away and make a run for it, Jinyoung spotted him as well. His face turning from relaxed to annoyed in just a few seconds. And the guy next to him followed his stare, curiously.

“Park Jinyoung,” Mark stated, “what a nice surprise to meet you here,” and even a deaf person would have picked up on the sarcasm in his voice. “Likewise,” the black haired boy answered. “What are you doing here?” he followed up his statement.  
Mark pulled up an eyebrow, “helping granny shopping. You know, for her birthday next week… Which I’ll help prepare, so her family won’t have to.” and if Jinyoung looked like he wanted to kill Mark before, he was ready to do it with his bare hands now. At least judging from his look.

Mark instead looked over to the guy next to Jinyoung. Tall, long hair, broad shoulders and definitely incredibly handsome. Not Marks type, but he couldn’t deny facts. “Mark Tuan,” he held out a hand to the other stranger. No sign of the previous annoyance on his face anymore, “Jinyoungs grandmothers nurse. And you are?” and the guy took the offered hand. Earning a huff from the boy next to him. “I’m his boyfriend,” the guy answered.

Mark felt like he was hit with a brick for a few moments. He did not care about Jinyoung having a boyfriend, no at all. Really. But something just felt wrong with that statement. He just couldn’t pin point what exactly that was... Also, if he had a boyfriend, why hasn’t he told Ha-eun? “Jaebum!” Jinyoung laughed. “Just kidding, I’m Jaebum his best friend,” and Mark nodded, a strange wave of relieve rushing over him, shaking their hands.

“So, you’re Mark… Jinyoung failed to mention that you’re quite handsome,” he turned his head slightly, checking Mark out. Getting a slap against his shoulder from the black haired boy. “He mentioned me? I’m feeling flattered,” Mark grinned, looking over to Jinyoung, who was busy shooting daggers with his eyes towards his friend.

“Mark?!” called a voice from the next aisle. “I’m over here!” he answered and only a few seconds later Ha-eun joined the three. “Oh, Jinyoung! I didn’t knew you were here!” she looked from Mark to her grandson. “What a pleasant surprise!”

“Grandma. We literally talked on the phone an hour ago and I told you I have to go buy drinks for my get together with my friends,” he crossed his arms over his chest. “Unimportant side informations,” she waved him off with her hand.

“So that’s why we had to leave so fast that you pushed me out of the door the second I arrived,” Mark laughed. “I’m an old woman, I already forgot the phone call when you arrived… I just needed to go shopping so early because my favourite show will be on soon. And I don’t want to miss it,” and everyone knew that wasn’t the truth at all. But who was Mark to judge the ways of older people?

“Well, we have everything we need. So we’re leaving first!” Jinyoung grabbed another juice box and pushed his friend, Jaebum, softly to make him move. “See you next weekend Jinyoung! Wear something red so we can match!” Mark called after him and if his grandmother wouldn’t stand right next to Mark, he was sure Jinyoung would have flipped him off. Instead he just glared over his shoulder until they moved around the corner to the checkout area.

“We easily could have gotten everything on that list on Friday as well right?” Mark watched Ha-eun put some wine into the shopping cart. “Obviously,” she hummed, “but you wouldn’t have met up with Jinyoung on Friday.” at least she was honest.

Mark placed the last bag on the kitchen table, Ha-eun hurrying around the room already to put everything away. “Do you need help with that?” he sat down onto a chair while asking. “No, you would just sort it away into the wrong place and I would end up having to do it all again anyway. Just rest for a bit.” He nodded. Eyes on the woman.

Something about Ha-eun made him think about his own grandma, mothers side. He was 7 when she died. Maybe not having her around was the reason he enjoyed spending time around her so much. He visited his grandfathers parents as often as he could, but both of them were busy people. Enjoying their free time from retirement to travel all around the world. And while he saw his grandfather, mothers side, a lot, it wasn’t the same as having a grandmother around.

Also, Ha-eun was very easy to get along with. Mark and her had a very similar type of humour. So spending time with each other always resulted in laughing a lot.  
“Granny?” he spoke up. “Yes dear?” Ha-eun stopped with her work and faced him. “Why are you trying to set me up with your grandchildren?” he wasn’t sure how that question manifested itself so suddenly, but now that he had asked, he was interested in the answer.

The woman chuckled and sat down on the chair opposite of him. “You know, I’m turning 75 next week. I have had a beautiful marriage, I have wonderful children and grandchildren. You could say I reached everything there is. But one thing that would make it even better? Knowing that my grandchildren also have someone by their side. And you are a nice young man, who could be better for them?” Mark felt warm, he could feel how sincere the woman was. “With 75 you never know just how long you’ll still be living. It could be over tomorrow, you know? And I’m slowly getting older too. I like to run around a lot, but I also cant move as much as I used to. I just want to see at least one of them happy and safe before I have to move on to the next big adventure,” and Mark understood.

He understood what she was saying and where she was coming from and still, he had a lot to think about now.

Mark went home with his head full of thoughts today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear... Don't think too hard Mark.  
> We wouldn't want you to hurt yourself.
> 
> In the beginning I thought this story would have only two or three chapters, funny how that worked out...  
> But the thing is, I don't plan ahead. You're all just as clueless about what happens next as I am.


	6. Well in that case... Don't get caught.

“If you could make someone you care about happy, but you’d have to lie to them for that. Would you do it?” Mark laid on his back, a blanket under him and the blue sky over him. His eyes closed so he wouldn’t be blinded by the sun.

A deep hum came from his side. “I’d say, lying to your loved ones is never good. But that would be a lie in itself...” Bam answered. A silence following. Mark didn’t knew if he was just thinking about what he could say or if that was it.

A lecture of both boys was cancelled last minute, so instead of going back to their rooms, like Jackson did, to sleep a bit, they chose to go outside. It was still pretty early in the day, so the sun wasn’t too hot and the grass was still a bit wet, but thanks to the blanket, they were fine.

“I think it depends on the lie. If you would lie to them about cheating on them, it’s definitely wrong. But if you lie to them because… I don’t know… someone said something mean and you don’t want them to know. That’s fine in my opinion,” so, Mark figured, he was silent to think about it. “The easiest way to know if the lie is okay or not, is probably thinking about how they would react once they find out. Would they be angry you lied or would they understand it?”

Mark thought about Bams words. He was a bit surprised by the amount of seriousness the other portrayed. But then again, his friends were total crackheads most of the time, but they knew when it was time to be serious. And Mark was thankful for that.

“That makes sense. But what if you’re wrong? What if you think they’ll understand but they don’t?” he really couldn’t take it if the people he loved would turn against him. “Well, in that case… Don’t get caught,” Bam answered, most likely grinning. And Mark escaped a small laugh.

They went back to being quiet again, enjoying the morning sun on their skin and the fact that they didn’t have anything to do until the next lecture would have them on their toes again.

“What are you even doing?” a voice suddenly spoke up and Mark looked over to his friends. They were just done with taking a shower after another successful training and Yugyeom seemingly had appeared out of nowhere.

It took a minute to take in what was going on, but as soon as he saw, he was laughing hard enough to fall back onto the bench behind him.

Jackson was currently hanging half on top of one of the lockers, his shirt in his hands, ready to smack BamBam with it, while Bam tried to poke him with what looks like a broom stick. He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he had not heard their loud arguing.

Mark would be worried, but he could see both of them laughing, so he had no intention to stop them. “He took my shirt!” Bam pointed up to the shirt in Jacksons hands. So, that wasn’t his… Good to know. A pout on his lips while talking.

“Oh dear, what a pity… As if you don’t look three times cuter without a shit on anyway,” Yugyeom reacted and Jackson made gagging noises from his place on the locker. Bam turned around to the other boy instead, giving him a kiss on the cheek. “Thanks, but I don’t want the whole university to see me without it. You’re the only one allowed to stare,” and Mark followed Jackson with the gagging noise. His friends laughing.

After a few more moments of banter, Jackson finally came down from his place and gave back the shirt. And Mark moved over to the trio. “Finished class early today?” he addressed Yugyeom, who nodded. “My economics prof had to leave earlier to grab his child from school. They called in to say she’s sick,” he shrugged.

And Mark remembered something, “You’re a business major right? Do you know a Park Jinyoung?” and his new found friend nodded. “He’s friends with one of my closest friends. But I’ve never talked to him before. He usually only keeps to himself or talks with his friends,” and Mark found that not at all surprising. Jinyoung seemed like one of those people that would not care about others. Yes, he was still bitter.

“Why do you ask?” and Jackson, as well as Bam were looking at him too. “He’s the grandson of the woman I work for. We have met a few times...” he thought about telling them about him, but decided against it. Especially since Jinyoungs and his friend group were colliding at one point it seemed. So no need to make it awkward. More than it already was…

“What do you even buy a 75 year old woman?” he murmured while moving through the store. It was the third one he visited today. The first one was a fashion store, but Mark left it not long after realizing he had no clue what her size was. The second one was a book store, but there he faced the next problem; Not knowing what kind of books the woman liked. And now he was in a small vintage shop. Was it weird to give away old looking stuff to old people?

He was walking through the front of the shop when a young woman approached him. “Can I help you?” he turned to look at her. Normally he’d be annoyed with staff coming over, but she was smiling at him so widely, Mark didn’t care. He took a look at her name tag, Park Soo-young, the name was fitting. 

“Actually, yes,” he let his gaze wander over all the stuff in the room again. “I’m looking for a present. She’s turning 75 and I have to admit, I don’t know what she likes…” the girl nodded, looking around as well. Her face giving away that she was thinking.

Suddenly, she started moving to the back of the shop, Mark following her a bit unsure. “It’s always a bit harder to decide on something when you don’t even know what you’re looking for,” she grabbed a small ladder, placing it in front of the many cupboards to grab something, “but those are always a good choice.”

She handed him a small box. It was wood, as far as Mark could say, and it was beautiful. There were lines carved into it and a little clip to hold it close. He opened it, careful to not break it, and when he had it open he could see that the ground was filled with something looking like silk. The top lid had a rose carved into it. “You could buy some earrings and put them in there, but that’s not necessary. I bet she has enough stuff to fill it up with on her own,” the girl got down from the ladder while talking.

Mark looked at her, nodding. A smile on his face. “I’ll take it. Thank you!”

He decided against putting something inside, but would buy some flowers to it.

“Ah, you look so handsome!” Mark started laughing at the compliment he just received. “I look handsome? Granny, YOU look dashing! Also, happy Birthday” he pointed up and down her outfit for the first part of the sentence and reached over his present at the second part. She laughed with Mark. Gently pulling him into the kitchen, placing the present aside for now. “Let’s get this started...”

Mark moved to wash his hands, watching Ha-eun walk around, collecting everything for the day ahead. They would bake the cakes first and set up the backyard later. The weather was in their favour today, so they could spend the womans birthday outside.

Suddenly Ha-eun stopped in her tracks, looking from herself towards Mark and back down herself again. “Oh dear, I nearly forgot!” and with that she was away for a moment, coming back with two aprons. “We’re looking so great, wouldn’t want to mess that up right?”

She helped Mark with his, after watching him struggle a few seconds. “There you go,” she said, fixing the bow on his back.

As it turned out, that was the right decision. Mark nearly dropped a whole pack of flour over himself and Ha-eun forgot to press on the lid before mixing, so she spilled cream all over the place. At least they had fun. Safe and secure under their aprons.

The next time they stopped was when the door bell rang, while Ha-eun was shoving the last cake into the oven. “Mark, dear, could you open up?”

He was already on his way, nodding.

Mark pulled open the front door, greeted by a “Happy Birthday Grand-” and a very confused Jinyoung. After realizing what was going on he rolled his eyes, “oh, it’s you again..”

Mark leaned against the door frame, pulling up an eyebrow. “Aren’t you the one who’s too early? By around two hours?” Because last time Mark checked it was 1pm and not 3.

“I’m supposed to help her get the garden ready,” he answered. “So she did it again,” Mark grinned. He took a step back, hand moving to show that Jinyoung may enter. He should be more annoyed by seeing the other, but somehow he just couldn’t after his and Ha-euns talk last time.

Yes, Jinyoung was still a stuck up brat, who, in Marks eyes, did not deserve a grandma as kind and loving as Ha-eun, but if the woman really loved Jinyoung so much. That guy had to be at least okay. He didn’t trust the boy, but he trusted his grandmother.

Jinyoung followed his wave, stepping inside, but stopping right next to him. “Just for your information. You have something, most likely cake batter, in your hair,” he pointed to his hair and then he left.

“I take it back, still obnoxious,” Mark murmured, watching him until he was around the corner and a new “Happy birthday grandma!” was all he could hear.

Two hours and a whole birthday party. And Jinyoung and Ha-eun were the only two people he knew… Sounds like fun.

Maybe he shouldn’t ask him. Maybe it really was a stupid idea. Mark sighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wanted to write a lot over the weekend but I ended up only looking for apartments...  
> Moving out is a struggle guys, I don't recommend it.
> 
> Also, sorry if the chapter feels a bit rushed, I haven't read over it.  
> You literally get what my brain comes up with.


	7. Go out with me... - Did you hit your head?

He finally moved to follow the other. Heading into the kitchen as well. “We would have been able to finish this alone,” Mark looked at Ha-eun. “Probably, but it’s more fun like this right?” she shrugged, already pushing something to drink into Jinyoungs hands. Putting his flowers and his present aside next to the one Mark got her.

And Mark couldn’t argue with that logic. Yes, he and Jinyoung had… a feud? Was it a feud? But that didn’t really affect her idea of having both of them around to have fun. She loved her grandson and she most likely liked Mark as well. So no matter what was going on between the boys, she would feel like having both around was fun.

“You both should take care of the garden, while I continue looking after the cake in the oven,” she pushed a small box into Marks hands. And a look inside revealed it to be birthday decorations.

Mark nodded, looking over to Jinyoung. Would he accept or would he find his way out of the situation? But it wasn’t Marks lucky day, because the boy looked over at him, pulled up an eyebrow in a wordless challenge and agreed as well. Maybe it was good. After all he wanted to talk to the other today and he couldn’t do that with Ha-eun around.

He made his way to the backyard, setting down the box. Jinyoung would follow him on his own, he didn’t need to check up on that.

They had planned to put up a small pavilion to sit under. If it would start to rain, they would sit dry and if the sun continued to shine, they would have shadow. Ha-eun had told him earlier that week, over the phone, that her friend had lend her one and it was inside of the storage room.

It would only have to be build up like a tent. Not that Mark had build up tents a lot in the past. He had no clue how to do it, but that wouldn’t stop him. If there’s one thing he was perfect at, it was to bullshit his way through any situation. This one would not be much different.

He walked over to unlock the door, finally hearing someone come closer. “I think you forgot something,” the voice said. It sounded as if he had stopped behind Mark. Who was already annoyed by him again. He had everything he needed. The decoration, the information that the pavilion was inside the storage room and even the garden furniture was stored inside.

Mark turned around, ready to be all petty, when he found himself face to face with a key, dangling right in front of his nose. Jinyoung was holding it up towards him, a satisfied smirk on his lips. Marks hands instantly moved to his pockets, feeling… nothing.

He huffed, catching the key out of the air and turned around towards the door again. Hopefully fast enough so that the other couldn’t see the red on his cheeks. “I knew that. I obviously waited for you to bring it,” see? He could bullshit his way out of any situation.

“Sure,” a chuckle coming from the other boy who now moved to lean against the storage room wall right next to the door. “Well? Open up. We don’t have all day,” he definitely teased Mark. It looks like the guy was in a pretty good mood today, and Mark was yet to find out if that was good or bad for him.

If the day would continue like this, it would probably be bad.

Did you know that it was really hard to find a perfect moment to talk with someone when both of you are struggling to get an awning up onto it’s framework? “You have to pull! It’s hanging way too low on this side!” he heard the other huff. “What do you mean?! It’s all set over here!” Mark answered just as much out of air.

It wasn’t even that the awning was heavy or anything like that, but Mark had to own up to the fact that he wasn’t as tall as most of the people in his age and reaching things that are very high, was not in his favour.

“It can’t be set, it doesn’t fit over here,” he heard Jinyoung. A whine following the statement and Mark agreed internally.

Shortly after the other popped up next to him, looking at his side of the pavilion critically. “Look, I told you it’s set,” Mark murmured. Yes, he was pouting, but damn, he knew he could trust his own eyes.

“Yeah… It’s set… but why doesn’t it fit on my side?” he had not expected agreement without an argumentation. But he sure as hell was happy about it. Jinyoung moved around the tent again, stopping when rounding the first corner. “We put it up the wrong way...” and Mark wasn’t sure if he heard correctly.

They have been setting this thing up for nearly an hour now and were so close to finishing just to find that the past 20 minutes of struggling were for nothing?

“What do you mean?” he followed the other one, who was still staring up to the fabric on the frame. And Mark understood after following his gaze. It seemed like they had the short end on the long side and the other way around.

Mark whined, “You’ve got to be kidding me!” his forehead dropping onto the others shoulder. “It could have been so easy!” he pulled up his head, going back to his old side to loosen it up again. If Jinyoungs eyes had followed him in confusion after their unexpected body contact, Mark didn’t see it. Not at all.

“Okay, if we leave it up there but just turn it, it should work right?” he started tugging at the awning and Jinyoung finally moved back to his place to do the same.

Ten minutes later both of them were sitting on the grass under the pavilion. Some sweat on their foreheads and out of breath. “She has not warned me that I’d be getting a full body work out today. I would have skipped mine in the morning if I had known so before,” Mark really regretted it.

He had gone through a rather short one in the morning, but one nonetheless and now he could feel every single muscle in his body. He had days were he had to do more, but he always was mentally prepared for those days.

“You really work out every day?” Jinyoung asked from his place a few feet away. “Yeah. I mean it’s kinda a given when you’re a sports major. At least if you’re not doing it because you want to become a physiotherapist or something,” he thought about it. But as far as he knew, some of his major want to become one and they still worked out all the time. Maybe that’s just for fun, but whatever.

“What do you want to become then?” Mark ignored the fact that this was their first actual conversation without Ha-eun. “I want to become a pe teacher. Or want to become a professional track runner. But that’s more unlikely than becoming a teacher...” he shrugged. It could happen, after all he received a sponsorship for his current university and before that was sponsored from his school, but that didn’t mean that it would end up in success. “And you?” he knew what his sister did now, but there were probably much more possibilities with a business major.

“I want to go into the media, you know PR…” he said that as if he was waiting for Mark to say something bad about it. Which wasn’t that surprising since he knew that Jinyoungs view on sports majors were not that great. “That’s cool. My sisters would probably love you,” he said instead.

Jinyoung looked at him questioning. “One is working as a consultant for a big firm and the other is in the financial sector,” he explained. “Oh,” was the only answer.

They sat in silence until both of them finally catched their breaths completely and got up to bring out the furniture and hang up the decorations.

And while hanging up a >happy birthday< paper chain, Mark thought now or never.

“Jinyoung?” the other was focussed on his own work, a “hm?” the only indicator that Mark had his attention. “Go out with me...” he didn’t look away from his work, but the sudden silence had him knowing that Jinyoung stopped whatever he was doing.

The silence continued and Mark was already about to repeat himself, because there was a possibility that the other just hasn’t heard correctly, right? Until Jinyoung finally spoke up, “Did you hit your head?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so busy :(  
> Exams are just around the corner now and the search for an apartment has me on my toes as well...  
> So I really don't know when I'm uploading. I try for it to be as often as possible, but no promises!
> 
> (Don't worry tho. There will be at least one every week, even in the most stressful weeks!)


	8. Oh dear, are my old ears deceiving me?

Mark should have expected a response like that. After all they had this weird thing going on between them… Not exactly a fight but you know, sworn enemies to the death and beyond.

Nonetheless, Mark felt hurt in his pride. Was the idea so weird to go out with him? He was handsome and fit! He even helped people in his free time. He should be glad that Mark asked him.

“I didn’t hit my head, thank you very much,” he pouted, continuing his work. He felt too weird to look at the other. It was a simple question and he had a reason to ask it. But still. It was weird seeing how they just had their first actual conversation and now Mark was asking him on a date. But then again, it wasn’t that surprising, right?

“Why the heck would I go out with you?” and now Mark turned around. Finally stopping his work to cross his arms in front of him. “Am I that unlikable? You don’t have to reject me that strongly!” he stared at the black haired boy with a frown. “Also I don’t want you to actually go out with me,” and to be fair, he should have said that first.

“Honestly Mark,” was that the first time he heard his name out of Jinyoungs mouth? “I have no idea what you’re saying and no matter how many times I repeat it inside my head, there’s no logical explanation for it,” he sighed and let his arms drop.

“I don’t want you to actually go on a date with me… It’s just that-” he stopped, trying to find the perfect words to explain his train of thoughts. “I had a talk with Granny and she told me about turning 75 and how she would love to see one of her grandchildren in a happy relationship before she dies and that she never knows just how long she still has because everything is starting to get harder and I’m rambling” he cut himself off.

Jinyoung was quiet, watching him with an intensity Mark had no clue from where it came. But it gave him the urge to continue explaining, “Basically what I’m saying is that I really love your grandma and I want her to be happy. And if that means I’m fake dating one of her grandchildren, why not?” he looked down, his hand nervously scratching the back of his neck.

“Okay, I think I get it? It sounds crazy, but I get it” Jinyoung finally spoke up. “But why me? Why not one of my sisters? Sure they're older but she tried to set you up with them anyway, right?” Mark was sure that it was his attempt to get out of the situation. “Well, that’s easy,” he spoke up “because, if you haven’t noticed by now, I’m gay as hell and your grandmother knows that.” and the other was quiet again.

When people were talking about tension, so strong you can physically feel it, this is probably what they meant.

Looking at the other, he could see just how much he was thinking about what he had told him. And probably about what he had asked him and that was okay. It’s not like you get asked to fake date someone on a daily basis. But then again, it was for Jinyoungs grandmother and not his own. It should really not be that hard to decide.

“So… Do you want to go out with me?” he repeated his question. And after taking a deep breath, the other finally answered. “Sure, I guess.”  
Mark knew they would have to talk about it later and maybe Jinyoungs answer was one out of shock of how random this just was, but hey, he would take what he gets. Even if it would take a hour long talk after the other would realize what he just got himself into.

“Oh dear, are my old ears deceiving me? I knew it was a good plan to let you set up the garden by yourself!” they turned around to the voice suddenly talking next to them. And there was Ha-eun, staring at them. Since she was still smiling, Mark was sure she only heard the last part. Thankfully.

He had realised that he maybe should have chosen a different day, the moment the rest of Ha-euns family arrived. Because as excited as the old lady was the moment she heard Mark ask her grandson out, and him agreeing, as excited was she to introduce Mark as her volunteering worker and Jinyoungs date. And as surprised were the faces of the people around him.

“Jinyoung has a boyfriend?” one of the rather beautiful young girls said. Most likely his sisters. “Not a boyfriend yet...” the one being discussed answered. “You have a nurse?” the older woman spoke up. Probably Mrs. Park. “Not an actual nurse. I’m a volunteer at an organisation providing helping hands to older people who need a bit of help in day to day life,” Mark answered this time.

But while that all is probably very interesting, he now had to show his best side. He was fake dating their brother and son now. “I’m Mark Tuan, nice to meet you,” he bowed. Getting up with a wide smile. And it seemed like that broke the ice, because the woman, looking rather unsure before, was now breaking into a smile as well. “It’s nice to meet you as well Mr. Tuan,” and Mark spoke up “Just Mark please, I always feel like people are talking to my father when they use my last name,” and since Mark was an English name he knew that people were not as weirded out with using it than they would be with using a Korean first name when just meeting.

“Alright Mark, welcome to the family, I guess?” the man next to her spoke up as well. Mr. Park. Mark bowed slightly again.

After that, rather intense, introduction, Ha-eun rushed them all to sit down.

Jinyoung, ready to sit down at the end of the table, next to his sister, was pulled next to Mark. A questioning look met with a >we’re fake dating now you idiot< one.

“So, Mark,” he looked up to see Mr Park talking to him. Oh dear, that was going to be the hardest part now. Not only was it their first meeting over all, but Mark was instantly introduced as his sons date. “You’re volunteering? Next to working?” Okay, he could do that. It’s not as if he had never had this kind of conversation before.

“Actually I don’t work. I’m still a student at university,” he answered truthfully. “What’s your major? Do your parents pay for university if you don’t work?” Mrs Park added herself into the conversation.

“I’m a sports major and no, my family lives in America. I’ve came to Korea on a scholarship for a sports boarding school and after that I received a scholarship for university as well,” he sure as hell hoped that Jinyoungs parents were more open to his major. “Woah, so you’re all sporty,” one of the girls chimed in. And Mark couldn’t help but laugh.

“That’s surprising, we always thought Jinyoung would settle for someone who had a bit more knowledge in his field of study. But then again, love has it’s own ways, right?” the woman said. And the gentle smile on her face said that he had won her over. The still remaining frown on the mans face looked like he still had some work to do with him.

“My oldest sister has studied business as well and my other sister is working in finances, so I do understand some of the stuff he’s learning. At least to some degree,” and the man nodded. Mentally Mark gave himself a pat on his shoulder. “And sports major? What do you want to do with that after graduating?”

He realised where the frown was coming from now. A lot people always were very careful with his choice of major. It was something like acting, someone once had told him. You either become famous or land on the streets. He was probably scared that Mark was after Jinyoung for the money he could end up making in his field. “I want to become a teacher. It’s a rather secure work field and back in school I trained the younger ones, and fell in love with it. Being passionate about something is already enough reason to go into the field in the future, but combining it with a secure work place is even better,” and seeing a smile form on the older mans face gave Mark the confirmation that it was the right choice to leave out his dream of becoming a track field professional.

Finally the talking moved on and they were all focussing on Ha-eun. Marks shoulders relaxing again. “You’re really good in making people like you… You know that that’s a narcissistic tendency right?” a voice whispered in his ear. Mark had to suppress a chuckle.

He turned to look at Jinyoung, grinning widely, “maybe your date is actually a psycopath. Fear me Park Jinyoung,” his voice just as quiet so the others couldn’t hear their conversation.

“You know, I don’t even know which university you’re going to or how old you are, but you’re already introduced to my family...” and he had to agree with the slight worry he could hear in the others voice. Mark thought about it, “give me your phone number later, so we can meet up and cover the basics. Otherwise it will most likely soon be uncovered.”

Jinyoung nodded, and after a last look into Marks eyes, he focussed his attention back on his family. While he and Mark had to put on a show, he still could enjoy having his whole family around for once in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did they really think this through? Most likely not.  
> Will they regret it? Definitely.  
> But let's see where this will take us, shall we?
> 
> I'm having a small exam tomorrow morning and I feel like my head is empty. YAY!  
> At least I'm having Markjin for my small poor heart.


End file.
